Kraven the Hunter (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions)
:Looking for another article with the name Kraven the Hunter? Check out the Kraven the Hunter disambiguation page. Kraven the Hunter was an enemy of Spider-Man who owned his own island and had an army of disciples. This version of Kraven the Hunter appeared in the video game, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. History In the comics Origin Sergei Kravinoff was born into Russian nobility but became poor and homeless. After this Sergei trained himself to the the world's greatest hunter due to his desire to regain his lost sense of nobility. Sergei Kravenoff, now known simply as Kraven, found purity in the kill. This meant that Kraven would use bare hands, knives, and spears to kill his prey rather then resorting to the use of range weapons such as guns or arrows. Kraven soon found a witch doctor that possessed a mystical potion. This potion gave Kraven superhuman powers such as enhanced strength, speed, and senses. Kraven then started to hunt Spider-Man who Kraven believed was the most dangerous prey of all. Upon their first meeting Kraven underestimated Spider-Man and Kraven was defeated. In video games Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions When Spider-Man attempted to stop Mysterio from steal an ancient artifact from a museum called the Tablet of Order and Chaos, Spider-Man accidentally shattered the tablet and the pieces traveled to alternate realities. As Mysterio got away Madame Web appeared to Spider-Man and told him what had happened to the fragments of the Tablet of Order and Chaos and that he needed help to retrieve them. Madame Web also said that if the fragments of the Tablet were to fall into the wrong hands all reality could be in danger. Spider-Man managed to track a fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos to Kraven the Hunter's hideout. After avoiding a few traps set by Kraven, Spider-Man was able to grab the fragment. However, Spider-Man fell asleep after being exposed to knockout gas. Several hours later Spider-Man awoke and found himself in a jungle. Kraven approached Spider-Man and told him that he could use the power of the Tablet of Order and Chaos to easily defeat him. However, Kraven decided not to because that would be too easy and he wanted the pleasure of hunting down and killing Spider-Man himself. As Spider-Man caught up with Kraven, Kraven sent his disciples to kill Spider-Man and he ran off. Spider-Man then tracked Kraven to an arena where Kraven decided to take care of Spider-Man himself. Spider-Man fought Kraven in the arena and managed to defeat him. Kraven's defeat left him dishonored and his followers abandoned him. Angered by this Kraven used his fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos to give himself the power of super speed. However, even with his new power Spider-Man was still able to defeat Kraven the Hunter. Spider-Man then retrieved the fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos from Kraven. Trivia *Kraven the Hunter was voiced by Jim Cummings who previously voiced Shocker in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions/Edge of Time characters